What Can Come Out of A Drunken Night
by NicoleMarieWest
Summary: How a drunken night could turn into a happily ever after. ELAVAN


Liz was getting ready in the girl's dorm. The Victorious cast decided to have a good time on their night off while staying at the house.

Leon, Avan and Matt had already went out and bought beer, wine, rum and other assorted alcohol. Leon had declared himself the bartender. Being that his uncle owns a bar.

Ariana walked in with Victoria and looked Liz over. Elizabeth was wearing a very short dress. "Damn Lizzie! You look way sexier then Vic." she said ignoring eye rolls from the Latina.

Victoria could only agree. She never knew Liz had it in her to pull off such a revealing dress. But damn the chick was smoking. She was even starting to wonder if she should rethink her sexual orientation. "Ari's right you know? The boys will have heart attacks when they see you like this!"

Liz blushed. She only cared if one person liked it. But he's unavailable. Why are all the guys she likes end up being taken or bad for her?

Ariana rubbed Liz's shoulder. "Don't worry you know who will love it. He will most likely try his damnedest to not kiss you all night and in the morning he'll dump that needy girlfriend of his on her ass. Just like Matt did when he met me."

Vic's face changed to show confusion. "Wait. Who's You know who? You know who as in Lord Voldemort?"

Ari rolled her eyes as Liz tried unsuccessfully not to let a giggle escape her lips. They could tell the girl was already a little tipsy. "No sweetie. It's Avan. We are talking about Avan."

Liz stumbled into the kitchen after a messy game of Never Have I Ever. It was almost midnight and Avan didn't seem to notice her at all.

As she turned to walk out she bumped into something which caused her to start to fall. Someone caught her just in time. She recognized the arms as Avan's.

"What are you…" she stammered before she felt Avan's lips on hers.

She was shocked at first but within a matter of seconds found herself kissing him just as passionately as he was.

He started to leave a trail of kisses on her face and down her body. Leaving shivers ripple through her spine

She moaned and whimpered in pleasure trying to bite her lip to try and keep them from escaping.

He then picked her up and placed her on the counter. She giggled wrapping her legs around his waist. She combed her hand through his dirty blonde hair, lightly tugging on it with every kiss he gave her.

As things got heated he took off his shirt, her dress and unbuckled his belt. Right as he went to undo her bra he stopped. "Wait Lizzie lets continue this in the boys dorm. We don't want them to hear us and I want to make you first time somewhat special."

She blushed and buried her head in his hair as he carried her into the room and laid her on the bed.

He pulled off her bra and underwear and his pants. He placed himself at her entrance. "Are you sure about this?"

"When it comes to you I'm sure about anything" she reassured him.

He quickly remembered and started to reach for the drawer where Leon keeps the condoms only to have Elizabeth pulled him back to her.

"Dont we don't need it. I'm on the pill." she said. "If the unthinkable happens it will be fate."

He took her words as truth as he thrusted his dick in her. Part off him wanted the unthinkable to happen. He could see himself gladly being tied to Elizabeth Gillies for the rest of his life.

3 weeks later it was time for the big scene. Liz was being sick all morning lately and Avan was starting to get really worried.

Liz unwrapped herself from Avan and ran into the bathroom to empty her stomach.

Avan quickly got up and followed her. Leaning down to hold her hair back, he said. "McGillz I can tell something's up. You need to tell me."

Liz looked at him. She hated keeping things from him. "I'll tell you today at the video shoot. Promise."

Avan kissed her forehead. "Good because if you get sicker and I have no idea why I'll have to drag you to the hospital myself."

Later at the shoot Liz was practicing how to say I'm pregnant when Ariana walked up to her. "Why are you even practicing Beth. It is just acting. It's not actually telling Avan you are pregnant."

Liz rolled her eyes. "But I am because I really am pregnant!" She continued due to her friend's confused look on her face. "We had sex at the party."

Ari started to jump up and down. "Yay yay yay! I'm going to be a auntie!"

Liz grabbed the redhead girl and covered her mouth with a hand. "Shut up Ari! Do you want the whole fucking world to know before Avan!"

Ariana moved away, rubbing her face. Smirking she said. "Experiencing mood swings already I see."

As the scene went on Liz got more nervous taking his harsh words to heart.

"Beck! I'm pregnant!" she screamed at him as he walked away. Only turning to her slighting before continuing to walk away.

Liz faintly heard Dan call cut in the background. "Avan Tudor Jogia! I'm telling you the truth. I actually am pregnant!" Liz could hear everyone around them gasp. Except for Ari, who was giggling.

She patiently waited for Avan to display his reaction. That is the most important one after all.

When Avan turned to face her his face showed that of pure shock and happiness. "Really? We are really gonna have a baby?"

All Liz could do was nod with a big smile and tears of joy running down.

Avan ran to her. Picking her up and spinning her around. "We are gonna have a baby!"

He put her down, wiping the tears away. "I love you so much. More then life itself. I won't let anything happen to you or this baby. Ever." he said, placing a kiss on her lips then on her still flat stomach.


End file.
